The present invention generally relates to a device for deflecting a stream or flow such as a fluid flow or the like and more particularly, to a flow deflecting device to be provided in an air outlet of an air conditioning equipment or the like to deflect and send the flow supplied from a supply source towards any desired direction.
One of the conventional flow deflecting devices is illustrated in FIG. 1, which deflects the flow issued from a nozzle 1 by means of a deflecting plate 2 so that the flow may flow on and along a guide wall 3. A negative pressure zone 4 is defined between the nozzle 1 and guide wall 3 to promote the deflection of the flow.
In the above described flow deflecting device, although it is made possible to deflect the flow in the circumferential direction of the nozzle 1 by rotating the deflecting plate 2 through a knob 5, this kind of device has a drawback in that the flow can not be issued straight forwards i.e., upwards in FIG. 1.